A Father's Instinct
by SAR132-4
Summary: Wordy's been having a bad day, he's contracted the flu, his daughter has it, Shelley's gone for a doctor's appointment. And now he's being held hostage. Wordy-centric. Rated T for violence and bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that popped in my head, based on a true story. I don't own Flashpoint. Wordy needs more love. Yadda yadda. Wordy needs some love (or if you read this story, whump?). He just needs some attention :)**

**

* * *

**

Wordy was not one to stay at home sick, even if it were the flu. But if his daughters were infirm, it was a different story, he'd stay by their side and give them TLC until it was clear they'd be okay.

So when he woke up on Tuesday feeling as if a lumberjack was merrily swinging away at trees . . . in his head . . . with a sledgehammer. Wordy knew he had picked up the flu from one of his daughters. And it was apparent which of the daughters it was because no sooner had he awakened, then his middle daughter, Jenny, walked into the room.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Shelley asked the six year old kid as she staggered into the room looking a little pale.

"Mommy," Jenny said lethargically, "Daddy. I don't feel well . . ." and with that statement, she threw up all over the floor.

Without further prompting, the two parents swung into action, and Wordy, despite his headache and nausea, scooped up Jenny and carried her to her room, "It's alright, Daddy's here."

Shelley mopped up the vomit and soon joined Wordy in Jenny's room with the thermometer. She had a fever of 101, Shelley shook her head, "Looks like you're staying home from school today Jenny."

"I'll go get the aspirin," Wordy said as he walked down stairs and got a glass of water and a tablet from the cabinet.

Betsy, the eldest, and Traci, the youngest, both walked downstairs and saw their father in the kitchen, "Dad, what's going on?" Betsy asked, she was 10.

"Nothing Betsy," Wordy smiled, "Jenny's just got the flu."

Betsy nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Alright dad," she reversed course and went back up to bed with Traci.

Wordy glanced at the clock, it was 6 am, not close to their school time. He rubbed his head and went back up stairs with the water and the aspirin.

"Shell," he said handing the water over to his wife. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Jenny's hair out of her eyes, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Jenny shook her head, "Not so good."

Wordy gave her a sympathetic smile, "Well, how about you get better and we'll give you some ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Good daddy," Jenny said, smiling a little as she took the aspirin.

Wordy patted Jenny on the head and left the room, "Ugh," he finally said, rubbing his temples.

"You okay Kev?" Shelley asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Fine Shell," Wordy smiled at his wife, "Just the flu bug going around."

Shelley put her hand on Wordy's head, "You're burning up honey," she said, "You are staying home from work today."

"But Shell," Wordy protested, "I've got a shift at the SRU!" He fell into a fit of hacking coughs.

"Unless you want to spread the plague to your subject or whoever, I suggest staying home with Jenny. I've got a doctor's appointment and it's going to tie me up for a few hours, if you're not going to stay home because you're sick, please stay home for Jenny," Shelley's point was too good to argue against, and Wordy was not exactly inclined to disagree with her.

Wordy nodded, "Fine," he said as he got his cell phone and called Greg.

* * *

Greg was working in the building when his cell phone buzzed, he glanced at the number and answered it, "Hey Wordy, everything alright?"

"Yeah, hey Sarge," Wordy's voice crackled over the phone, it sounded hoarse, "Jenny and I got sick, probably with the flu that's been going around. I don't think I can come in today," and with that, a wave of nausea rolled over Wordy and the officer threw up into the bucket Shelley was smart enough to place by his bed.

Greg winced at the sound, "Yeah Wordy, stay home and get better. We'll survive a shift without you, maybe we'll swing by after the shift."

"Sounds good Sarge," Wordy said as he laid back in bed, Shelley handed him a glass of water, "Thanks Shell."

"Alright, you feel better soon," Greg said, "And don't go spreading that flu around HQ."

* * *

Wordy chuckled to himself and promptly decided that might have not been the best idea. He took an aspirin and laid in bed until 8 when the girls sans Jenny and Traci (Traci being only 4 and attending PM kindergarten) went to school. He then got up to see Betsy and Shelley off before he laid on the couch and flipped on the TV, periodically getting up to check on Jenny and give her water and saltines.

* * *

Daniel Lee fidgeted nervously next to his partner, this was it, the real deal. The big haul. He furtively glanced at the security guard who was calmly assessing the bank patrons. His hand strayed to his waistband before he checked himself and stared forward with ease. No, not yet.

His partner coughed twice, it was the signal, he drew his gun and watched as everyone screamed and ran for cover, "NO BODY MOVE!" he screamed at the scared civilians, "THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

His partner drew his gun and pointed it at the security guard, "You! Drop your weapon!"

The guard promptly released his grip on his service weapon and placed his hands in plain view.

Daniel shoved his gun into an employee's face, "Lock the doors and shut the blinds! Now!"

The employee nodded and complied with the orders, meanwhile, his partner knocked the guard out and handcuffed him to the door.

* * *

At the SRU, it was business as usual . . . just without Wordy.

"Wordy's out with the flu," Greg said as he began his briefing.

Jules winced, "Oooh, you mean the bug that's been going around?" she knew from firsthand experience what a hellish bug it was. She caught it only weeks before and it took Greg over half an hour to convince her to go back home and get some rest.

"Yeah, Clark caught it too," Ed shook his head, "he was out of school for a week."

Greg cleared his throat and got on with the briefing, "No warrants today so I'm thinking we could patrol, show the city we're here."

Suddenly the alarms blared and Winnie's voice came over the PA system, "Hot call Team One gear up. Armed bank robbery in progress, multiple subjects and hostages. 70 York Street."

* * *

Daniel watched as his partner kept everyone on the ground, he then aimed his gun at a teller, "Get into the vault!"

The man complied and opened the vault, allowing Daniel to get in and quickly fill his backpack with cash. He knocked the teller out and nodded to his partner. Sirens were sounding in the distance, he had to make this quick. The two made a getaway into a sedan and Daniel slammed on the gas, launching the car forward and into the streets of Toronto as the first squad car drove up.

"Dispatch, this is 1508, arriving on scene of the bank robbery," the officer spoke into his radio as he drew his weapon and took cover behind the car. The door slowly opened and the officer tensed, suddenly a very scared looking bank teller slowly walked out of the bank.

"Don't move!" the officer yelled at the woman, "Slowly put your hands on your head and move forward."

The woman started at the officer's shouts, but complied and placed her hands on her head, "I'm a teller at the bank, the robbers are getting away!"

The officer frisked the woman for weapons and nodded his head, "Alright, what happened?"

* * *

Winnie's voice came over the radio, "Witnesses report that the two robbers have escaped in a silver sedan, heading north on York Street. License plate Kilo, Whiskey, 9, 8, 0, 7."

"Thanks Winnie," Greg said and talked to his team over the head set, "We've got two subjects, both armed and dangerous."

"We're going to have to do a rolling stop," Ed mentioned, "I want Spike and Leah in front, Jules, Sam, get on the driver's side. Greg and I will be in the back."

"Copy," everyone answered as they accelerated onto the parkway.

"Uniform's have spotted the sedan matching the description, parked on the shoulder. Bay View Avenue, sending you the coordinates," Winnie said, typing into her computer.

Ed looked out the window, "That won't be necessary, we have visual on the sedan."

A detective in an unmarked police car waved them over, "I yelled at him to get out of the car, but there's no response."

"_Him_?" Jules caught onto the singular.

The detective nodded, "Yeah, I can only see one occupant in the vehicle."

Ed shook his head, "Alright, Leah, handle the shield, Sam, cover her. Jules, pick out a sierra shot. Everyone else, get into positions to cover Leah and Sam."

The team took up positions, Spike looked in at the car through his binoculars, "No movement, subject appears unconscious."

Ed took the megaphone and ordered, "Driver of the silver sedan, open the door and place both hands where we can see them."

No response.

Ed nodded to Leah and Sam, who moved forward and opened the door, an unconscious subject fell out. Sam quickly cuffed him as he regained consciousness.

"Looks like he was pistol whipped Sarge," Sam said as the man realized his predicament and struggled against the officers.

"Don't move," Sam said dangerously and the man gave up and slumped against the side of the car.

The man glared at the officers, "He double crossed me that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him."

"Does he have a name?" Ed asked the subject.

"I ain't talking to no cops," the robber said angrily as he glared defiantly at the SRU officers. Sam promptly reached into the man's pocket and pulled out a phone.

Ed thanked Sam for the phone and opened it despite the man's protests, "Isn't that against the law or something? Taking my phone!"

"You're a suspected bank robber," Greg said, "this is a lawful search."

Ed spoke into his radio, "Winnie, I need you to run a name for me and give me a call history on a cell phone number."

"Wait," the robber said, "His name's Daniel, Daniel Lee."

Greg looked at the man, "I'm listening."

"He's insane, man! I was the getaway driver and he told me to pull over, so I did. Then he hit me over the head and took my share of the cash!"

"What else do you know about him?" Ed asked while listening for Winnie's response.

"I swear that's all I know," the man looked panicked, he was singing like a canary now that he was caught, "We just hooked up for this robbery and then that would be it."

Ed nodded to the uniforms that had arrived and two of them took away the robber. He then looked around the site and asked more to himself, "Where is he now?"

* * *

Wordy was half drowsing on the couch, Jenny had joined him down stairs and they were both lying down. Jenny had switched the channel onto a child's program. Traci was over in the corner playing with her dolls.

The neighbor across the fence was a stay at home mom, she was doing dishes when she saw a man run up into her back yard. He glanced around quickly, obviously not seeing the woman, before he hopped the fence and dashed into Wordy's back yard. She heard a loud bang like a gunshot and a yell from the house.

She quickly dialed 911, "Hello? I think my neighbor just got shot."

Meanwhile, Wordy had heard the sound and got off the couch, just in time for Daniel to charge into the room and point a gun directly at his face, "Nobody move and nobody will get hurt!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating! Seee? Seeeee? *shot*

* * *

**

Wordy tensed, his mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. There was no way he could try to disarm this man, not with his daughters at risk and the fact that the flu was still controlling the lumberjack in his head.

Traci was screaming and Jenny was bawling as they both sat in the corner, Daniel glared at them, "Shut up!"

Wordy hazarded a glance behind him, "It's okay Jenny, Traci. Calm down, daddy's here."

The two daughters looked at Wordy with big eyes and finally seemed to calm enough, save the occasional sniff from both of them.

"Sit on the floor," Daniel said as he aimed his gun at Wordy, "Do it."

Wordy nodded, "Alright," he said, his negotiation skills were kicking in. He had to deescalate the situation before it got ugly, "Just don't aim the gun at me, okay?"

"Would you rather I aim it at your daughters?" Daniel sneered as he swung the gun over towards Jenny and Traci.

Wordy shook his head and fought the urge to launch himself at Daniel, if he did, the gun could go off and hit his daughters, "No, but I don't want it to accidently go off and hit someone. You haven't hurt anyone yet, that's good."

Daniel seemed to chuckle at that, "'Haven't hurt anyone'?" He sneered, "Alright gramps, just sit on the floor and let me do the talking."

The officer nodded and sat on the floor next to the couch, Daniel took a seat on the couch, his hand still clamped tightly around the gun, but at least it wasn't aimed at Wordy or his daughters. He flipped it onto the news.

The reporter took up the screen, "Bank robbery on York Street, this HCBS bank was robbed earlier this morning by two unidentified white males. One has been apprehended by the Strategic Response Unit, but the other remains at large," They showed a surveillance photo of the man, "If you see this man, call nine-one-one immediately. He is considered armed and dangerous."

'_Yeah, a little too late for that_,' Wordy thought sarcastically as he glanced up at Daniel, "What's your name?"

"None of your business," Daniel answered as he gazed at the TV screen.

Wordy took a deep breath, "My name's Kevin."

"Alright, Daniel," the man said, "That's my name, Daniel."

"You still have hope Daniel," Wordy said evenly, "You haven't killed anyone and that's good."

Daniel glanced sideways at Wordy, "Uhuh . . ." he said, "I've got priors," he mentioned, "This is my last chance before the slammer, and my loose lipped partner probably gave me up for a chance at freedom before he dies. I've got nothing left to lose. Now shut up, I'm watching this."

The news station cut to the helicopter's view, it was currently hovering over a house as squad cars and Suburbans surrounded it. Wordy noticed Daniel tense, "Don't tell me that's _this_ house . . ."

* * *

When Team One heard the shots fired report, they were worried. Ed listened to Winnie's memo and when he heard the address, he stopped up short.

"That's _Wordy's_ house," he said looking at the team, everyone knew his address, weekend barbeques and weekly trips to see his daughters meant that everyone was well aware of this man's house.

"Alright, let's move," Greg said, a sense of urgency in his voice, "Low profile, no sirens, no flashing lights. I don't want him to spook."

"Copy," everyone replied as they ran into their vehicles and wondered the same thing. Would they be able to save Wordy?

The drive to his house was short, they sped up as they noticed the squad cars, with no lights or sirens going off, parked in front of their team mate's house. The police man greeted them as they exited their cars, "We've got a problem," the officer said as he pointed towards the sky.

A news chopper was hovering overhead. The officer said, "I hope he's not watching the news."

Greg began issuing orders, "Sam, you're Sierra One, Ed, Sierra Two, find a perch. Spike, Leah, I need eyes in. Jules, you're my secondary, find out as much as you can about Daniel."

"Copy," replied five different voices.

Ed took a vantage point in Wordy's back yard, there was a small swing set and playhouse that allowed him to get a view of the kitchen, he saw the broken sliding glass door and nothing much after that.

Sam took a perch on top of the mobile command unit, the blinds to the living room were drawn, he had no view.

"No solution," Sam said as he reached into his pack, "I'm pulling out the infrared to see if I can get visual."

"Alright, copy that Sam," Greg said, "Just remember."

"Yeah, we don't shoot on an infrared," Sam answered.

Jules was in the command truck and looking up Daniel's criminal records, "Boss, Daniel Lee has a rap sheet. Assault and battery and 2 charges of armed robbery."

"Copy," Greg said as he looked over at Spike, "How's the eyes going along?"

Spike had crept up to the broken sliding glass door, "Looks like he's not in the kitchen, he might be in the living room Sarge."

Greg pursed his lips in thought and then said, "Alright, I'm going to try talking to this guy," he dialed Wordy's home number into his cell phone.

* * *

In the house, Daniel jumped slightly when the phone went off, he glared at the caller ID for a second before answering, "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Hello, I'm Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit, how is everybody doing in there Daniel?" Greg asked calmly and smoothly.

Daniel glanced nervously at the door and then windows, as if expecting the SWAT team to enter at any second, "Fine, everyone's fine."

"That's good Daniel," Greg said assuredly, "Why don't you tell us what you want so we can all go home?"

"I want car," the robber said agitatedly, "no funny business, no one can follow me, and I'll take a hostage as an assurance."

Greg cast a look at the house, "We'll see what we can do about that," he said evenly, "But I need a sign of trust, why don't you let one of the hostages go?"

"You're not getting a hostage," Daniel snapped, "Get me my car within an hour or this guy's going to have one less daughter!"

The dial tone sounded in Greg's ear, signaling the man had hung up.

Meanwhile, Spike had crept up to the living room door with Leah covering him, Spike slowly fed the snake cam through the void between the door and the floor. With a few minor adjustments, Spike got visual on the room and Jules got the image on her feed.

"Sarge, looks like two of Wordy's daughters are huddled in a corner and Wordy's sitting on the floor next to the couch. Daniel's on the couch."

"Alright, copy that Jules," Greg said and thought for a few seconds, "Ed, start planning for an entry."

* * *

Daniel picked up the phone and dialed a number, Wordy glanced up in curiosity, "Hey ma," Daniel said as he heard the beep of the answering machine, "Hey pops, it's me. I just wanted to say that I messed up again and I'm sorry for everything I've done. It wasn't your fault, I guess I chose the wrong path," he said tearing up a little, "Guess if you want to talk to me again, I'll be in some prison. Or in the grave."

He hung up the phone just as another short spot about the hostage situation appeared on the news, the reporter stood in the media staging area near Wordy's house, Wordy recognized the front lawn of his elderly neighbor.

"Right now I'm standing near the hostage situation unfolding at the house of Kevin Wordsworth, sources say that he's a constable with the police Strategic Response Unit," the reporter said, Wordy felt his heart sink, this was not good.

Daniel chuckled mirthlessly, "Oh this is golden, I escape the cops only to take cover in a cop's house," he looked at Wordy, "Where do you keep your gun?"

"What?" Wordy asked, a little confused by the turn of events and the flu that clouded his mind.

Daniel's face darkened, "You know, your fire arm, your service weapon . . . the thing that shoots people."

The expression on Wordy's face changed faster than a set of traffic lights, "I don't have my gun in the house, kids you know," he said motioning towards Jenny and Traci. Traci, despite the situation, had begun to doze of a little. Jenny was also half asleep but at every movement from Wordy or Daniel, she'd glance up a little.

"Great," Daniel muttered sarcastically, "Just great," he said and rubbed his temples with his free hand, "This is just turning out to be the worst day I've ever had."

"Yeah, I'm not having a great day either," Wordy replied as he fell into a fit of coughing.

Daniel recoiled a little, "You've got the flu?"

A short nod from Wordy elicited a small noise of disgust from Daniel, "Great, just _great_," the man muttered.

Wordy let Daniel sit quietly for a few moments, allowing him to weigh his options. Finally Daniel took a deep breath, "Hey," he said to Wordy in a lighter tone, "Do you want to at least get your daughters out of the house?"

Wordy's face lit up at the suggestion, "Alright," he nodded and he fought the urge to smile, "that sounds good."


End file.
